


Rain Check

by Tora_Uran



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tora_Uran/pseuds/Tora_Uran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Pietro are stuck waiting for the training room to free up until Pietro convinces Clint they should take a rain check on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Check

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try something new for my next fic but ended up just coming back to these two. I'm such a hopeless cause here.

“How long does it take to throw a few punches?” Clint complained as he leaned against the opposite wall to the doors of the training room. He finally had slung his quiver off his shoulder to place it next to him against the wall.

Pietro stopped his pacing to look over at him amused. “Impatient are you?”

The blond archer looked unimpressed. “So says the guy whose been burning a hole in the floor after the first minute of waiting.”

“Well you’re the one who got me up at the crack of dawn for training just to remember that Steve and Sam are the only ones mad enough to train this early in the morning.” Pietro huffed, “Should’ve just gone back to bed.” 

At the thought of bed Clint felt a wave of tiredness come over him. He ran a hand over his face as he muttered, “Don’t remind me of bed right now.”

“Your coffee losing effect?” The younger man asked, looking at him amused again.

He just shrugged in response. He swore he had only just blinked when suddenly Pietro was just a couple of inches away from him, with one of his arrows in hand. 

“Maybe we should put a rain check on training today,” the speedster said, gliding his hand back forth across the length of the arrow’s shaft. “And you can make things up to me with another activity.”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea,” Clint said after staring at Pietro’s fingers moving along the arrow shaft. He did not take his eyes off of the motion and his protest sounded half-hearted at best.

Pietro moved in to kiss Clint then pull back enough to tell him, “Of course not, it’s a great idea.” 

Clint took a look at the still closed training room door and the last of his resolve to get training done that morning faded quickly. He pulled Pietro in for another kiss before bringing up, “My room’s closer.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Pietro picked up Clint’s quiver to replace the arrow he took out before leading the other man to his own room. 

Once inside and the door closed and locked behind them they wordlessly got out of restricting uniforms. Pietro’s was mainly made for mainly maneuverability and was by far the easier to get off. And while Clint could probably take his uniform off in his sleep he was going far too slowly for Pietro’s liking so he began to help once he was down to his underwear. 

Clint looked miffed at being helped but Pietro eased some of that by kissing along his freshly shaven jaw line and down to his neckline. In the end it was hard to tell if he was that much of a help but they finally managed to get themselves completely undressed and over to the still unmade bed. 

Pietro pulled the older man on top of him then said in his ear, “Want to feel you in me.”

He smiled when he felt the shudder of lust go through Clint’s body with that. He could feel the older man’s member against his thigh as the archer shifted to reach over to the bedside table to get the small bottle of lube he kept usually tucked away out of sight on it. 

As Clint took off the cap Pietro took hold of his cock to help bring it to full erection. The older man moaned deep and low at the touches then moved in to kiss Pietro as he continued. 

Eventually the blond pulled back so he could start to prepare Pietro for him. There was not much need for it as it had not been too long since the last time they did this. So once Clint had quickly slicked his waiting hole he had a hand with lube on it join Pietro’s hand on his cock. 

They lubed up his rigid member then settled into position, with Clint between Pietro’s legs that he spread wide. Clint placed a hand on Pietro’s hip as he guided his cock into Pietro with the other. With the hand in place Pietro could do little but wait for Clint to push himself inside, which he did at a slow and deliberate pace. 

“Clint,” he said, not hiding his annoyance at the speed the older man was choosing.

The blond just smiled at him as he finally was in the speedster to the hilt. He placed his now free hand on Pietro’s other hip to hold him in place. “I want to savor this.”

“We’ve done this plenty times before,” he reminded his lover.

“That doesn’t mean it can’t still be special.” The look of mischief that Pietro caught on Clint’s face knew that the older man just wanted to tease him. 

Before he could protest the blond finally began to rock his hips to start his rhythm. It started short and slow but Clint thankfully picked up the pace as he went. He also began to pull out further each time until he was only keeping his cock head inside of Pietro before he thrust back in. 

Well experienced he knew how to angle his thrusts to brush Pietro’s prostrate and get the younger man to cry out in pleasure. 

Not to be completely passive the younger man pulled Clint down by the back of his neck so they could kiss as he continued to fuck him. With his other hand he pumped his own cock, which was quickly fully hard and leaking precum. 

Eventually the archer let go of a hip to have one of his own hands on Pietro’s cock as they both moved closer to orgasm. 

With Pietro clenching his ass around Clint’s member the blond was the first to cum. With a load moan he came as he pushed himself deep inside the younger man as he began to ejaculate. 

As the older man had his orgasm Pietro guided his hand with his own on his cock. They pumped furiously, spreading the precum leaking out over the organ. As Clint began to come down from his orgasm Pietro was able to get to the point to start his own, spilling his seed between their bodies. 

As he came Clint held him, placing tender kisses on his cheeks. When Pietro felt his orgasm receding he moved to catch the blond’s lips on his own. They stayed that way for a while waiting for their bodies to calm done again before trying to move anymore than that.

Clint then pulled out of him and rolled over to the side. He lay on his stomach with his face in the pillow in front of him, a position Pietro never could fathom how it could be in anyway comfortable. But he was in no mood to ask or give any grief about it as he instead let himself enjoy the fading pleasure of his orgasm. 

“So training cancelled today?” he asked glibly after a while, more to simple break the silence than for anything else.

Clint gave him a wry smile, as he turned to look at the younger man. “I won’t be the one sore if you insist on it.”

Pietro rolled over to position himself over the archer with a devious smile. “That can be fixed.”

He was pulled down for a kiss as Clint chuckled. “You think you can wait long enough for me to be ready for that?”

The younger man licked his lips. “I may not care for it, but I do know patience.”

“I think I’m going to see it to believe it.”

He pulled the older man in for a kiss before responding. “I’ll take that challenge.”

Clint just smiled hiding the fact that he just realized that a second round was going to be nowhere in the near future. They had a team meeting and they would need to start getting ready for that soon. But he was quite content in pushing that out of his mind for now to enjoy being with Pietro like this for a bit longer. He would just have to make it up to him later.


End file.
